geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunatic Doom Machine
Lunatic Doom Machine is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon collaboration created by Andromeda and Optagonus, and verified and published by SrGuillester. It seems to have a design inspired by Cataclysm and Necropolis, retaining the Cataclysm color scheme, design, and ending, with Necropolis crosses decorating parts of the level. It was originally hacked by Andromeda, and was unrated as a result of his hacking confession. However, SrGuillester later re-verified it legitimately and published it. It is considered to be an insane demon and is on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts off with a relatively simple half speed cube section with only one moderately difficult area. This quickly transitions to a very difficult mini ball with very precise timing, fake lines, and flashing similar to the ball section in Cataclysm to throw the player off. The music then picks up and transitions to a very difficult double speed mini ship sequence with lots of erratic timings and straight fly, with jump rings and gravity portals. Another ball follows up, with the text "GET READY TO F****** DIE". The ball has very precise timing just like the first one. The ball then transitions to a UFO segment with the text "LUNATIC DOOM MACHINE" with the creator's names, "ANDROMEDA" and "OPTAGONUS". The music then drops and it transitions into an insanely difficult triple-speed wave with Acropolis-like spaces and timing. It then transitions into a ship with lots of straight flying, gravity portals, and size changes. The transitions are easily the most damaging part to the player's performance and they must be done well to avoid crashing. After this insanely difficult section, the level cools off with a dual cube similar to the one in Death Moon. The cube is followed by a slightly harder ball that is similar in design to Bloodbath's second ball section. It then transitions into an even harder ship section than the previous one. It has even narrower passages and the gravity and size portals are placed in ways that make the transitions even more difficult. After this insanely difficult ship sequence, the level follows with a fairly simple wave segment. It was harder in the original version, but SrGuillester had nerfed it. At the end of the wave, a sort of bloody pumpkin appears and the wave transitions to a ship. The text "U DON'T NEED TO REST" shows up, a joke based on the text in Cataclysm that says "U NEED TO REST" after beating it, and the same "GG" in Cataclysm. The level ends with a one-block wide flying passage, or so it seems, as there are invisible blocks on the lower spikes, making it easier to get through. Trivia * The password for the level is 167298. * Lunatic Doom Machine is Andromeda's only popular unrated demon. However, it became a demon only when SrGuillester re-verified it legit, as The Ultimate Phase was not unrated. * This level was originally hacked by Andromeda and unrated because of it. SrGuillester has since re-verified it legitimately and published it. * In SrGuillester's video of beating this level, the clicks until 66% are off-sync. He does not know why and is attempting to fix this. * In Riot's completion video, people claim that Riot cut his video at 29-30% and are accusing him of hacking. ** However, this was caused by a glitch that appears when you go through a mirror portal at a 45-degree angle. At triple-speed, the progress bar cannot respond fast enough, resulting in a glitch where the progress bar goes back by 1%. *The "GG" and the "U don't need to rest" is a reference to the text in Cataclysm that displays "U NEED TO REST" towards the end. *Andromeda is creating a sequel called "Lunatic Hell Machine" and released a layout on August 30, 2017, but no further progress on the level has been made due to his inactivity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atWs7pYhYPY Walkthrough References Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Medium levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Legacy levels